clash_of_the_skylanders_with_ponies_altered_beastfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Altered Beast
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Altered Beast is an animated feature film starring characters resembling the main cast of Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies as teenage human boys. Premise Unlike the original Altered Beast, which is set in Ancient Greece, the game features a modern setting unconnected to the previous installments. The story follows a man called Spyro who is a "Genome-Cyborg", a human whose DNA and other genetic make-up has been artificially altered, allowing micro-chips containing the genetic make-up of other creatures to transform him into an anthropomorphic beast. After surviving a helicopter crash, Luke loses his memory and sets off to learn about the truth behind his past and the Genome-Cyborgs. Plot The film opens in the Crystal Empire, with Spyro, Scootaloo and their friends disembarking the train at the station and heading to the Crystal Castle to attend Spyro's first princess summit since her coronation. Spyro is both nervous and excited about the summit and feeling self-conscious about wearing her crown, but her friends are supportive as expected, believing her new status as prince should be embraced. In the throne room, Spyro bumps into an amber-coated Pegasus royal guard who introduces her as "her highness, King Spyro", and she and her friends meet with Princesses Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Flutershy, and Cadance. Twilight takes notice of how tired Spyro and her friends look from their trip and sends the seven of them off to bed. Some time later, as she tries on her crown, Spyro is once again feeling unsure of herself, wondering what will happen now that she's a princess. Spike assures her everything will be fine, and the two of them go to sleep. Later that night, a pony in a cloak sneaks into the castle, past the patrol of royal guards and into Spyro and Scootaloo's guest room. Spyro contacts Optimus Prime, but Optimus is confident they'll learn to work with the ponies. She began her studies under Twilight not long before Spyro but had turned cruel and dishonest when she didn't get what she wanted as quickly as she'd liked. She subsequently abandoned her studies. Spike brings out the fake crown, with Princess Twilight surmising that Neff hoped that Spyro wouldn't notice the switch right away, and by the time he did, it would be too late to retrieve the real one. When Spyro asks where Neff fled to, the other princesses show her and her friends to the mirror. The mirror is in fact a gateway to another world, an alternate world, that opens once every thirty moons. It used to be kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle, as Princess Twilight hoped that Neff would use it to return to Skylands some day to seek her guidance. The princesses task Spyro with venturing into this other world and retrieving her crown; without it, the other Spirits are powerless, and Skylands looses one of its greatest defenses. Not only that, but the Elements do not belong on the other side. Neff would likely use the Element of Magic to harm the inhabitants of the alternate realm, and they will not be able to defend themselves against its power. Unfortunately, such a task has its share of complications. For one, Spyro must go alone, as sending her with all of her friends could upset the balance of the other world and complicate her mission further. What's more is that the gateway will only be open for another three days. When the moon reaches its peak in the night sky at that time, the gateway will close, and it will be another thirty sun & moon before Spyro can use it to return to Skylands. With some encouragement from her friends, Spyro steps through the gateway. Only moments later, an anxious Scootaloo follows after her. Dizzy from the journey across worlds, Spyro opens her eyes, surprised to find Scootaloo—standing before her. They at least know what his current form is, because what is even more alarming is the fact Spyro herself is now a creature they are completely unfamiliar with: a human teenager. The two find themselves outside what appears to be a castle, and immediately begin their search for Spyro's crown. However, Spyro struggles to get used to her new body, learning to walk upright and get around without magic. Spyro and Scootaloo enter the seemingly empty "castle", and Spyro gets a first look at her new body through a display case's glass windowpane. Suddenly, a bell rings, and dozens of multi-colored teenagers pour into the hallway. An overwhelmed Spyro stumbles her way out of the crowd and bumps into a teenage boy with spiky blue hair who helps her to her feet. As Spyro watches him walk off, it becomes apparent to her and Scootaloo they're in but a "castle". Spyro grows more accustomed to her human body and closely observes the inhabitants of the strange new world she's in. As she passes by faces both new and familiar to her, she listens in on a conversation between two girls: one is being considerably cruel and verbally abusive to the other. But this momentous occasion turns sour when a storm causes a power cut in the museum and then a bolt of lightning shatters a window. In this distraction, Skylanders notices a strange green mist floating about one of the glass cabinets. Skylanders removes a curtain covering the cabinet and finds herself face to face with a terrifying and alive Pterodactyl. The prehistoric predator somehow became real and breaks free of its cage. The gang, believing it is simply a criminal in the costume, attempt to capture the pterodactyl in some curtains, but Pinkie Pie and Rarity mess it up and are sent on a wild ride when their wrists get caught in the rope binding the pterodactyl and fly around the museum causing mayhem. Then a mysterious masked villain calling himself the Neff appears and announces this is just the beginning of Skylanders demise. And with that, the Pterodactyl snatches up two monster costumes from the display, dumps Pinkie Pie and Rarity into the penguin costume and then takes off into the sky with the Neff in tow. After the robbery, Skylanders discovers a secret passage the pterodactyl came out of and also a real reptilian scale. The following morning, Heather reports on the robbery and harshly criticizes the gang's tactics in the robbery and even takes context from early video footage to make it sounds like Skylanders dislikes Canterlot City. Spyro and Scootaloo decide they will from now on act like real detectives and join the other three in the laboratory. Skylanders gets data from her reptile scale and it says it is real! The gang proposes that it is one of the foes they unmasked. Skylanders believes Princess Twilight, the original Pterodactyl is the culprit, but Skylanders reveals he died after a prison escape. The gang then decide that Jet Set, the Black Knight, is behind the mystery and set out to his mansion. Upon arriving at the mansion, the gang fall into a trap set up by Jet Set, but Skylanders frees the gang with her makeup kit and also a pair of salesmen and a buttercup scout who fell into the trap. The gang split up to search for clues. Spyro easily finds clues, but is oblivious to them and picks up sunglasses and underwear. Scootaloo finds a stereo-phone and breaks it. Skylanders find shiny green footprints that lead to the library. Skylanders states that Jet Set is mad about the supernatural. They find a book that instructs how to create carbon-based predators or in other words: how to create monsters. Spyro and Scootaloo are reunited, Spyro carrying a pile of random items and dumping them. Spyro starts singing into a toilet brush and Scootaloo discovers a sticky note on his paw. It reads that Jet Set is visiting the Column, a club in the dark corners of the city. Spyro and Scootaloo dancing while making raisin bread. But a sudden evil chortle causes them to jump in shock. Spyro lands in the arms of their arch enemy, The Black Knight. Instinctively, Spyro and Scootaloo leg it and try to keep the Black Knight from entering the room by piling furniture in front of the door, but the knight appears through a secret passage. Skylanders and the others appear and the Black Knight knocks out Skylanders. Skylanders picks up an axe and battles the Black Knight, vandalizing Jet Set' house in the process, all the while Skylanders scans the book for his weakness. The Black Knight beats Skylanders finds his weak spot and kick him in the "round tables" as the Black Knight cries. The gang return to their headquarters and Spyro and Scootaloo sneak out to the Column to question Jet Set. Skylanders announces that the glow of the footprints at the mansion and the reptile scale are both made of a substance called randomonium. Evilon appears and Sonic Boom turns Hex into a "glamorous, mysterious, adventurous jet-setter hot babe" in an attempt to try and make Evilon like Hex. The four get into the Mystery Machine and head off to solve the mystery. About this time the 10,000 Volt Ghost '''and Black Knight steal the rest of the costumes from the museum and the Skeleton Men and Cotton Candy Glob are made into real monsters. Spyro and Scootaloo arrive at the Column and find that the place is haunted by all of the criminals that had dressed up as monsters. They disguise themselves and find Jet Set, but discover he has nothing to do with the monsters. They are then found out and chucked out of the club. The others discover that the Coolsonian has been robbed again by the monsters and they have hijacked all of the other costumes. Evilon disappears and the gang are booed by their fans. Spyro and Scootaloo bump into Evilon and he tells them the news and they quickly dash off to follow Jet Set to the Old Tyme Mining Town nearby. The two lose track of Jet Set and explore the silver plant nearby, but run into one of the Skeleton Men. The two flee from him and activate an elevator which they clamber into. The other arrive at the mine and discover Jet Set planning to make the mine a theme park. Spyro and Scootaloo find a laboratory and find a fridge full of potions. Spyro uses his new-found intelligence to create an antidote but Scootaloo, wanting to remain strong, throws away one of the beakers Spyro's holding, causing an explosion and has them found by the rest of the gang. The five then find a hidden room that has a giant machine in it. Skylanders figures that Evilon is the culprit. Skylanders go to explore the rest of the caves nearby, leaving Spyro and Scootaloo with the machine. The two find a control panel and unknowingly activate the machine, bringing more monsters to life. Spyro and Scootaloo turn around and find themselves surrounded by the Zombie, Diving suit, Miner and the formidable Tar Monster. The other three return and help Spyro and Scootaloo escape, Fred snatching the control panel and dodging his way in a Matrix-style through the attacks of the monsters. Mystery, Inc., flee to the elevator and a surge of electricity flies overhead and the 10,000 Volt Ghost appears. The gang get separated and flee from the 10,000 Volt Ghost and the Skeleton Men. Neff confronts his new minions and tells them to hunt down the gang and get the control panel back. Mystery, Inc., flee out of Canterlot City as the monsters invade it. They retreat to their old high school clubhouse in the swamps. The gang discover that they can reverse the randomonium effect and destroy the monsters. Spyro and Scootaloo wait outside and criticize their role in the gang. Diving suit suddenly appears and the gang try to escape in the Mystery Machine but are paused by Diving suit when he fires some chains from his spear gun. Skylanders reverses the Mystery Machine into Diving suit causing him to go flying into the lake. Mystery, Inc., are chased across the city by the Pterodactyl and the Zombie nearby runs them over while driving an oil tanker truck. The gang lose the pterodactyl when it collides with a billboard. The gang arrive at the mine and are confronted by the Black Knight who rides an armored horse. Skylanders finds a motorbike and uses a pipe as a lance and jousts against the Black Knight. The gang runs into the 10,000 Volt Ghost who traps Roller Brawl from the others. Roller Brawl tries to fight the electrical ghoul but is electrocuted and sent flying into the air and crashes down now with burnt hair and starts coughing. Camo is defeated by the Black Knight and the two villains surround Camo and a burnt Roller Brawl. Camo admits to Roller Brawl he was scared and afraid to show his sensitive side the whole time. The other three nearly run into the Skeleton Men and Spyro and Scootaloo spill the beans to Skylanders that they are not heroes, but she makes them change their minds when she tells them they are like idols to her and she wishes she could be more like them. Spyro and Scootaloo bump into Miner and run from him after he tries to fry them with his fiery breath and he literally rips down a fence in order to chase them. Skylanders distracts the skeletons and one tries to hit Skylanders by lobbing the other skeleton's head at her, but it misses and the skull ends up stuck in a door. Camo and Roller Brawl are trapped by the Black Knight and 10,000 Volt Ghost. Roller Brawl spies some jumper cables in the Mystery Machine. Camo connects the cables to the Black Knight and Roller Brawl hurls a metal rod with attached jumper cables into the 10,000 Volt Ghost's body knowing she'll get electrocuted again. The two flee as the 10,000 Volt Ghost's body is sucked into the Black Knight, causing an explosion. The 10,000 Volt Ghost is destroyed and the Black Knight's charred helmet rolls away, his last words were "Oh, crap!" Skylanders escapes the Skeleton Men by flying down a hole. Spyro and Scootaloo lure Miner 49er into a trap. Scooby farts at the same time the miner breathes fire and fries Miner. Spyro and Scootaloo finds herself in a cave that has a shrine to Princess Twilight and the Pterodactyl. The shrine belongs to Evilon and Skylanders flees from him. Skylanders nearly falls to her death, but Evilon saves her and Evilon is captured by the Pterodactyl. Spyro and Scootaloo run into the giant, but edible form that is the Cotton Candy Glob and eat him alive, with him screaming that he'll give them serious cavities. The gang are reunited and run into the Monster Hive, but are confronted by the Zombie, Miner and a fused form of the Skeleton Men. Skylanders attempts to race to the monster machine, but the Tar Monster appears and grabs and smothers him in tar. He then grabs Skylanders, smothers Tree Rex who is lying on the floor, and grabs Scootaloo with tar tentacles afterward. Spyro is cornered but finds a fire extinguisher which amazingly freezes the Tar Monster's body. Spyro flies about freezing the Tar Monster and then smashes through his body. He then falls into chunks of ice with his eye landing on the body-shaped ice with an ice block sealing back up the body. Spyro leaps over the Skeleton Men, pulls down the Zombie's trousers to reveal underwear and he uses Miner's pickaxe like a springboard and flies into the air. The Pterodactyl swoops in to try and snag the control panel Scootaloo tosses to Spyro. Spyro grabs the control panel and the Pterodactyl flies straight into the Tar Monster's belly and drowns. Spyro activates the machine and the monsters all die out, the Pterodactyl presumably crushed or drowned by the Tar Monster's body, as he is a remote control monster and is defeated, but a costume remains. Miner and the Zombie fall to dust (although the Miner and Zombie's clothes were the ones that didn't fall to dust, except for their skin) and the Skeleton Men transform back to costumes soon after. The Tar Monster releases the gang from his grasp and then drowns in his own body, his single eye exploding (although his body turned into a costume and the eye fell back on the costume). Neff tries to flee, but collapses on the catwalk and surrenders. Outside, the press and the citizens of Canterlot City flock into the mine like sheep. Mystery, Inc., unmask the villain and reveal it to be Principal Cinch, and her cameraman Ned is arrested for helping her in her plot. But then Heather's face is ripped off to reveal Princesses Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Cadance. Everyone is quite taken back by this, especially Evilon (and a female police officer who literally leaps back in surprise). Flash Sentry joins Spyro in a very equine dance style before Photo Finish takes a group picture of Spyro, her friends, and Scootaloo. Spyro tells her friends that although they had only known each other for a short time, she will miss them dearly. Scootaloo compliments Spyro on her crown on the way to the portal, and the two finally step through. The moon rises to its peak to cover over the center star and with a flash of moonlight, the portal closes behind them, causing Twilight's friends to lose their pony ears, wings, and added hair. Pinkie Pie attempts to follow Spyro and Scootaloo through the portal, only to smack into a solid surface. Back in Skylands, Spyro's friends and the princesses wait patiently for her return. Spyro emerges through the portal, teetering on her hind legs as she is once again a quadruped, and drops down to all four hooves. Her friends run up to greet her, congratulating her on her return and the retrieval of her crown. Princess Twilight asks about Neff, and Spyro replies that she's been left in good "hands". As a confused Rainbow Dash and Rarity look at each other, Spike comes through the portal shortly after. Spyro's friends walk through the castle with her and bombard her with questions, but Spyro tells them she's too tired from all the dancing, eliciting a shocked reaction from them. Spyro bumps into the same royal guard she'd bumped into before her journey began, mirroring her encounter with Skylanders in the human world. Spyro asks who the guard is, and Princess Cadance explains that he's a new member of the royal guard named Skylanders. Spyro's friends immediately pick up that Spyro may have a crush on him and playfully tease her, and Pinkie Pie—much like her human counterpart had—manages to guess Skylanders's exact actions from Spyro's time in the other world. After a surprised reaction from Spyro and Dino Rang explaining that it was "just a hunch", the scene transitions from a confident Spyro and a happy Scootaloo to an upward internal to external view of the Crystal Empire into the sky. The scene fades to black and the credits roll. Characters '''Main characters: * Skylanders ** King Spyro ** Scootaloo ** Bash ** Boomer ** Camo ** Chop Chop ** Roller Brawl ** Dino-Rang ** Double Trouble ** Drill Sergeant ** Drobot ** Hot Dog ** Flameslinger ** Ghost Roaster ** Gill Grunt ** Hex ** Ignitor ** Lightning Rod ** Prism Break ** Slam Bam ** Sonic Boom ** Ninjini ** Tree Rex ** Stump Smash ** Sunburn ** Terrafin ** Trigger Happy ** Voodood ** Warnado ** Wham-Shell ** Whirlwind ** Wrecking Ball ** Zap ** Zook All Others: * Princess Rainbow Dash * Princess Applejack * Princess Fluttershy * Princess Pinkie Pie * Princess Rarity * Spike * Princess Twilight * Princess Cadance * Optimus Prime Changelings: * Neff * Principal Cinch * Pterodactyl * Black Knight * Cotton Candy Glob * Tar Monster * Miner 49er * Captain Cutler's Ghost * Zombie * 10,000 Volt Ghost * Skeleton Men Other characters: * Evilon * Chaffeur * Daphne's tatooed fans * Dinkley Brigade * C.L. Magnus * Aggie Wilkins * Big Brovaz * Justin Timberlake * Ruben Studdard Gallery Trivia * While in the main canon spells are recited with regular english or gibberish, some spells in the show are in english, with the phrases or each word in reverse. * Notable aspects from the Skylanders franchise, such as the existence of Portal Masters, were not included in the spinoff TV series, though they are still mentioned. * Unlike in the games, many Skylanders have already retired or retire during the events of the show, though some still have their skills in good shape.